


i wanna rock with you all night

by yutacatboy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, jongho is briefly mentioned, park seonghwa and jung wooyoung are best friends, seonghwa looks like an asshole but is a cutiepie, woosang if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutacatboy/pseuds/yutacatboy
Summary: hongjoong and his friends crash a wedding for fun and gigglez, what he didn't expect is to fall in love with the bride's cousinor hongjoong falls in love with beautiful stranger seonghwa in a wedding he and his friends crashed
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	i wanna rock with you all night

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so advices would be nice <3

If yeosang was here, he would call them a bunch of idiots and he was probably right hongjoong thought, but what can he do he was bored, and so was mingi and san so what's a better thing to do than to crash a wedding???

And that's how hongjoong found himself in a big park filled with unknown faces, apart from mingi's and san's ofc, "this is not a good idea" san whispered while they were walking to the food area, no shit hongjoong thought but he didn't voice his view instead he smiled and nodded for the sake of not looking out of place with his ripped jeans and fading blue hair. He was sure soon enough, someone is gonna ask them from which family side they are, and they're really not ready for that, live now and worry later, right? That's when he noticed a pretty boy sitting down by himself, and he couldn't help but think damn he looked good. "I'll be back" hongjoong quickly whispered, and before san can even complain hongjoong was already out of sight, he was determined to know that pretty boy's name. 

If yeosang were here, he would call him a fucking idiot, but then again hongjoong never claimed to be a smart gay. He was an idiot, a disaster gay is what yeosang calls him. 

Hongjoong didn't exactly know what was going through his mind when he approached the pretty boy but, he knew for a fact jongho would be proud of him for it. But as he approached the boy he noticed he wasn’t in fact, alone but he was rather with another boy who looked a bit too familiar, maybe younger than hongjoong himself, he had beautiful pink hair and he looked close to the pretty boy. Now closer to the person who stole his breath away, hongjoong noticed the boy was even prettier closer, with blond hair that made him look like a prince and with an outfit that made him seem like an angel.

This is a bad idea, hongjoong thought but it’s like his body had a mind of its own, moving toward the pretty stranger without even knowing what he’s gonna say, but that’s something to worry about later, right? Live now and worry later.

It’s only when he was in front of the boy that hongjoong realized how fucking dumb he was. 

When the boy noticed hongjoong in front of him he raised an eyebrow, eyes roaming hongjoong’s so out of place fit, the other boy was also looking and only then did hongjoong notice, he did know that boy, he was right, that’s wooyoung, the one yeosang won’t shut up about and is obviously whipped for. “hongjoong? what are you doing here ?” wooyoung squinted to make sure it was him, “you know him ?” pretty boy said, and hongjoong just felt so awkward standing there and smiling like the idiot he is, oh yeosang would have killed him he thought to himself, “you’re not even invited, are you ?” pretty boy said and hongjoong felt his face pale as he tried to laugh it off “of course I am, I’m on the bride's side”, pretty boy raised an eyebrow with a look that said do you take me for an idiot? while wooyoung burst into laughter, “I’m the bride’s cousin” the blond boy said and hongjoong wished the earth would open up and swallow him. “I’ll leave you two together,” wooyoung said, when he locked eyes with hongjoong who was basically begging him to leave them together for a second, he gave him a knowing look, shooting pretty boy a sly smile before walking somewhere.

Pretty boy who hongjoong later knew as seonghwa, may look like an asshole but he was the sweetest boy ever, he also had ethereal looks, hongjoong thought how could a person be so perfect.

“do you want to ditch this wedding and go somewhere ?” hongjoong asked as he and seonghwa sat in comfortable silence, “hongjoong this is my cousin’s wedding, you’re crazy,” seonghwa said punching hongjoong playfully, “come on, this is too boring” hongjoong whispered holding seonghwa’s hand in his, seonghwa may not show it but the simple touch had him all hot and fuzzy inside, “that’s a dumb idea, you’re really dumb hongjoong” seonghwa laughed and hongjoong joined him “I get that a lot”. 

“guys this is seonghwa” hongjoong said pulling seonghwa by his hand and introducing him to san and mingi who already met wooyoung, “why didn’t yeosang also come?” wooyoung pouted and hongjoong made a mental note to tell lover boy that wooyoung pouted while asking why he didn’t tag along, “probably because he would be smarter than to crash a wedding,” mingi said while drinking a glass of whatever that is inside. 

And that’s how seonghwa found himself on top of a roof on his cousin’s wedding, me and my husband by mitski playing while hongjoong held his hand, they talked about whatever, “this is crazy” seonghwa said leaning against hongjoong who laughed and pulled him closer “it is crazy”, the comfortable silence had seonghwa thinking about how he’s literally falling in love with a stranger he met like an hour ago, this is really dumb but he doesn’t care. 

When rock with you by Michael Jackson came on hongjoong rose to his feet, pulling seonghwa with him, who laughed and let hongjoong move him around, “I love this song baby” the word rolled off his tongue sweeter than honey to seonghwa’s ears and he couldn’t hide his happiness swaying his body left and right, laughter filled the space as they moved left and right pulling each other closer and giggling in each other’s ears, “can I do something crazy ?” hongjoong whispered, and when seonghwa hummed he pulled him by his hips and kissed him, time seemed frozen, hongjoong started to regret what he did until seonghwa kissed back. It was a sweet short kiss, and when they pulled away neither could hide their wide smiles and the blush that made it’s way on to their ears and faces, “I wanna rock with you, all night” the song sang and hongjoong held seonghwa’s hands, brushing his hair aside from his face and smiling at him.

“Can I say something crazy ?” seonghwa whispered almost afraid to speak and ruin this moment, hongjoong nodded, “I think I’m in love with you” hongjoong blushed squeezing seonghwa’s hands and pulling him in for a long hug, “I think I’m in love with you too” he whispered and seonghwa’s heart did a thing, he pecked hongjoong and giggled while the song came to an end “I wanna rock with you, all night” seonghwa felt safe, hongjoong felt loved.

If yeosang was here he would call him an idiot, but hongjoong didn’t care, not with seonghwa in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading !!


End file.
